


Just A Little Longer

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Colorblind Soulmate AU, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Di dunia di mana semua orang buta warna hingga mereka menemukan sang belahan jiwa, Taemin yakin Minho adalah orang yang tepat.





	Just A Little Longer

Dia terlihat tampan. Jarang-jarang Taemin memuji dirinya sendiri, tapi dia memang kelihatan bagus mengenakan tuksedo serta menata rambutnya ke belakang. Begitu berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari biasa di mana dia mementingkan kenyamanan ketimbang penampilan. Dia berputar ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, memastikan semua jahitan telah pas, kemudian dia menoleh ke arah meja pendek di samping cermin. Dia mengambil setangkai bunga dari beberapa kuntum lain yang sudah disiapkan.

“Kupikir bunga putih akan lebih bagus ketimbang kuning, Taemin,” kata Nyonya Lee lembut dari belakangnya, baru saja memasuki ruang ganti. Wanita juga tampak menakjubkan dengan gaun pas badan yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki. Taemin tersenyum lewat cermin, meletakkan bunga di meja lagi, dan berbalik menghadap ibunya.

“Apakah penampilanku bagus?” tanyanya. Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil seraya berjalan menghampirinya. Mengetatkan dasi, memperbaiki lapel jas, kemudian, dengan senyum tipis, mengambil bunga yang tadi dia bicarakan.

“Kau tampan sekali. Lebih tampan dibanding ayahmu sewaktu kami menikah.” Nyonya Lee menyelipkan bunga ke saku dada jas Taemin, merapikannya sekali lagi, kemudian meninggalkan telapak tangannya tetap melekat di dada Taemin. Dia menatap mata putranya lekat-lekat. “Aku bangga padamu, Taemin.”

Taemin memeluk ibunya dengan satu lengan, berhati-hati meletakkan dahinya di pundak yang entah sejak kapan terlihat begitu mungil tersebut. “Sejatinya aku takut, Bu.”

“Kenapa? Minho akan menjagamu dengan baik.”

Tatapan mata Taemin jatuh pada karpet kelabu yang menghampar memenuhi ruang ganti. Kemudian dia beralih memandang kertas pelapis dinding bermotif sulur-sulur tanaman hitam dan putih, bersandingan dengan pintu kayu berat bercat hitam pekat. Mendadak matanya memanas.

“Astaga, kenapa kau menangis?” tanya Nyonya Lee, memundurkan Taemin dengan tegas dan menyeka air mata yang belum menetes menggunakan saputangan putih yang sejak tadi diremasnya. “Kau tidak tahu betapa penata rias tadi sudah membuat wajahmu lebih cemerlang daripada biasanya. Jangan sia-siakan kerja keras mereka.”

Taemin mendongak, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum. “Benar. Aku masih harus terlihat bagus di foto.”

Pintu berat itu terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sepupu Taemin yang mengenakan setelan jas kelabu. “Kau sudah siap?”

“Yeah.”

Nyonya Lee meremas tangan Taemin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ini pernikahan yang sederhana: tidak ada anak-anak kecil penebar bunga dan Taemin akan berjalan sendirian ke altar. Para tamu undangan hanya terbatas pada keluarga serta teman-teman terdekat. Tapi bukan itu yang meremas hati Taemin sampai terasa remuk seperti sekarang begitu pintu menuju ruangan utama dibukakan untuknya.

Dia melihat Minho di ujung sana, menantinya dengan senyum. Diiringi alunan musik lembut, dia berjalan menghampiri lelaki jangkung itu, uluran tangan Minho terlihat seperti satu-satunya tonggak yang dapat menawarkan keamanan di antara debur emosinya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Minho sedingin miliknya.

Sementara sumpah dibacakan, Taemin menatap mata Minho lekat-lekat, menyelami manik sehitam malam yang samar-samar memantulkan cahaya matahari dari jendela mosaik di atas mereka. Pasti warnanya indah sekali, mungkin campuran antara emas dan hijau, atau kombinasi-kombinasi lainnya yang bisa membuat seseorang terkesiap takjub.

Air mata Taemin menetes ketika datang waktunya mereka dipersilakan berciuman. Secara refleks Minho menyentuh pipinya, lembut tapi penuh perlindungan, tangan yang lain meremas milik Taemin di sisi tubuh. Taemin tidak berniat menangis di hari yang semestinya indah ini, tapi kemudian dia mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, mengingat semua kenangan indah yang telah mereka ukir mereka, mengingat segala yang membuatnya sedemikian yakin Minho adalah pasangan jiwanya dan dia adalah pasangan jiwa Minho terlepas dari dunia monokrom mereka.

“Taemin, ssh,” bisik Minho sambil tersenyum lembut. “Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini.”

“Aku tidak bisa melihat warna apa pun,” isak Taemin, memejamkan mata sementara Minho mengusap-usap pipinya menggunakan ibu jari. Lalu dia mendapat dorongan untuk tertawa, menertawakan takdir dan semesta. “Aku tidak bisa melihat warna apa pun!”

Minho kini merengkuh kedua sisi wajahnya. “Aku juga,” kata lelaki itu setengah berbisik, suaranya berseri-seri. “Tapi aku bisa melihat masa depan bersamamu dan itu lebih dari cukup.”

Taemin tersenyum, meremas pinggang Minho dan mencium bibirnya. Dunia tidak lantas meledak dalam jutaan warna, dunia tidak lantas dipenuhi kemilau cahaya, dan Taemin sungguh-sungguh berharap dunia akan tetap terlihat seperti ini bagi mereka berdua. Sedikit lebih lama lagi, setidaknya sampai maut memisahkan.


End file.
